Measures of Love
by The1CAMIEL
Summary: Sakura has a mysterious teacher and is in love with singer Judo. What happens when she meets the man himself? She chooses Hidan! Find out how Sakura dates everyone BUT Deidara (Judo). Saving the best for last? Or not interested?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the story I asked for 5 reviews for... unfortunately you are all horrible at reviews... I got about 3... But I am uploading this anyway! :) See how nice I am? ;) Well here it is! Chapter 1! ENJOY!**

His song was playing loudly through her ihome, waking her with a smile.

She burst from her bed singing with him. Smiling an dancing around her blue bedroom, getting dressed for school. She pulled her pink hair up into headband with gothic spikes. She grabbed a plaid skirt with shains and slipped that over panties. Next she grabbed her favorite t-shirt, white with a cherry on it saying, "Come at me bro!" She slipped her friendship necklace on and was finally ready. Grabbing her ipod, backpack, and headphones, she ran out of her room. But quickly halting and running back, smiling at a poster.

"Be back later Judo!" She kissed the picture of the masked teen singer.

Judo was part of the band, 'The Akatsuki'.

He was the singer and main guitar player. His long blonde hair threatened her thoughts that Judo could possibly be a girl. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly ran down the stairs, jumping the last two.

_Still childish_

She smiled at herself, things were always the same.

"Sakura dear? Is that you?" Her mom called from the kitchen.

The smell of bread was strong, making Sakura smile absent mindedly.

"Coming!" She yelled as she ran for the baking room.

Sakura's mother was making Sakura's favorite flavor of bread, Garlic Rosemary.

"I'm gonna be late!" Sakura freaked, grabbing a piece of bread for breakfast.

"Be safe!" Her mother yelled to her funny teenager.

"Always am!" Sakura yelled back to before running out the front door, shoving the bread into her mouth.

She would surely be late, school was only 3 blocks away, but started in 5 minutes.

"Damn." Someone said next to her running figure.

She looked over to see her cousin driving his mustang.

"Sasori!" Sakura gasped.

"Need a lift?" Sasori asked, slowly driving next to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, making sure the older teen wouldn't mind.

"Get in." He smiled, the girl was always so difficult when it came to help.

But she reluctantly jumped in.

"Off we go." Sasori smirked, revving the engine an taking off down the street.

They arrived at school in 1 minute.

"S-Sasori...!" She stuttered, trying to regain her tossed composure.

"Well, that was fun." Sasori smirked.

"Yea...Sure." Sakura replied as she stumbled out of the car.

"Hey Sakura, you have lessons tonight?" Sasori asked as usual.

"Yea." She grumbled.

"Still haven't seen his face?" Sasori asked as the two shuffled towards the school doors.

"Nope." She grumbled again.

"I wonder why he hides...?" It was Sasori's turn to grumble.

"I don't care." Sakura sighed.

"Do you want to come over after lesson for dinner?" Sasori asked as they went towards their lockers.

"Who's coming?" She asked, skeptical.

"Well, if you say yes then there will be 1 other person. He smiled.

"Including or not including you?"

"Not including myself."

"Hmmm... WHo is this other person?" She asked, opening her locker and grabbing her books.

"A friend."

"Male or Female?"Sakura closed her locker and walked with Sasori to his.

Sakura had been invited to thins like this. Sasori, inviting her to dinner and meeting a guy, and Sasori would hope they would get together.

"Male." Sasori smiled.

"I'm out." She sighed.

"Come on!" Sasori grumbled as he grabbed his books.

"I'm not going to another awkward dinner." Sakura hated when her cousin did this.

"come on, he's nice." Sasori urged her.

"Just like Hidan was?" Sakura referred to white haired jerk.

Sasori had said he was nice, which was the biggest understatement of the cenury.

"That was bad..." Sasori sighed.

"Hell yeah."

"But at least meet this guy." Sasori pleaded as they walked into their class.

"Fine. Sakura sighed in defeat.

She knew this night would go bad. The only guy she wanted to meet was Judo. Only if Sasori knew him. Sakura thought.

great! Hey can you bring some bread too?" Sasori asked as they sat next to each other.

"Sure." She grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

Chapter 2

"Don't forget the bread." Sasori said loudly through the phone, causing Sakura to hold it away from her ear.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as she quickly walked towards her instructors room, Guitar stuck to her back.

"See you at 6! Have a nice lesson!" Sakura could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up.

Sakura walked back to the regular lesson room. She looked in the window to make sure there weren't any other students. Once she knew there were none she walked in and widened her eyes. There her teacher was behind his blackened window and voice changer. But what normally is a gloved hand was hanging over the bottom of the window, gloveless. A tattoo was not fully visible but was on his palm.

"Good afternoon, sir." Sakura bowed and when she popped back up, his hand was gloved.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." The voice changer altered his voice, making it robotic and odd toned.

"What will I be taught today?" She asked, bored and monotone.

"Bread first." He informed her.

She pulled a loaf of bread out of her bag and slid it under his glass window. Instead of money, she paid for her classes by bread. Her teacher loved Sakura's bread and asked for that as pay. Sakura pulled her guitar out of its case, setting it up.

"Today the lesson will be cut short because I have somewhere to go. So I just want you to play." He instructed.

"Sure." Sakura began playing her favorite song, a song that Judo played with a solo.

"Good, don't forget the switch in measure 17." He said, quietly enjoying the music.

_This girl has talent and a great deal of potential. I will trust her._ The instructor thought.

"Will I ever see your face, sir?" She asked as she played measure 5.

"Maybe someday, but I doubt it's soon."

"Oh, I hope that's true." Sakura sighed, disappointed.

_Why can't she see his face? Doesn't he trust her? What does he look like? Maybe they can be friends if they don't work out today._

Sakura kept thinking, going through the song easily. She looked at the clock, 10 more minutes.

"Good job Sakura, do the French national anthem then you may go." He informed her, papers and a bag rustling on his side of the glass.

"Yes, sir." She sighed, still bored.

_I wonder if she thinks my class is boring?_

He thought as he watched her hands gracefully slide on the guitar. Once she finished, she put the guitar away, bowed to her instructor and started toward the door, guitar on her back.

"Sakura." Her instructor spoke, she stopped and turned.

_Why can't I just leave?_

"Come here?" He commanded, making her skeptical.

"Yes?" She said, standing in front of his window, messing with the hem of her T-Shirt.

"Shake my hand." He held his gloved hand under the window, waiting for a shake.

Sakura reached a shaking hand up and shook his quickly before backing up.

"Anything else, sir?" She didn't dare look up.

"We will do this every day, you may leave now." He ordered.

"Yes." She replied and hurried out of his room.

Goosebumps covered her entire body; her instructors handshake had been soft and gentle. She walked out of the building and hurried home.

_Why had he been so gentle with her hand? What was up with shaking her hand after class? _

Sakura's mind was spinning with questions by the time she got home.

"How was your day?" Her mom asked as soon as she entered the bakery.

"Good, Sasori asked me over for dinner. So I'm going up to change." She smiled at her mother, who was helping a costumer.

"Have fun! Tell your cousin I said hi!" Her mother laughed.

"I will." She yelled back from the stairs.

Sakura walked back into the room and quickly dressed into a white tank top with a ankle low flowing back, and black tights with flats. She sighed, tonight was going to be bad. She hurried downstairs and grabbed a loaf of bread, Garlic Rosemary. Sasori and Sakura's favorite. She hurried out the door and watched the sun start to go down. She checked her phone's clock, it was 4pm. She hurried to the bus stop.

"I'll be early." She sighed.

The bus pulled up and she climbed up and paid for a bus round to Sasori's house.

_What are we going to eat?_

Sasori was somewhat of an excellent chef, so his meals were always extravagant and delicious.

"Sakura, it's your stop!" The bus driver yelled back to me.

"Thanks Jariaya." Sakura smiled at the perverted man before getting off the bus.

Sasori's house was standing tall and lit up as she approached it, sunlight gleaming above the tree's before she rang the doorbell. After 2 minutes of waiting the door opened Sasori stood just inside the door, no shirt on, drying off his wet hair.

"Sakura?" He looked confused, he checked his watch and saw it was 4:45, he looked at her again, still confused.

"I know I'm an hour early." She laughed.

Sakura walked into his house, walking straight to his piano. He should have known, his piano was Sakura's favorite thing in the entire world. Sasori smiled and followed her over to his piano. She held the bread out to him, he smiled to the flavor.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." He said, putting the bread on the counter.

"Hm." Sakura replied, completely distracted by the piano.

Sasori smiled at his cousin, she sure does love that thing. Sasori left to get dressed and Sakura smiled. She was alone with the piano. She slowly sat down on the bench and slowly put her fingers on the keys.

The keys are slightly used down, but only she could see that. she hit one key and listened as the large instrument vibrated the note. She smiled and began playing "Shining in the Sky" by _Key sounds Label_. Her fingers glided along the keys, playing the song smoothly. She was the music, she was the piano, she was the song. Once she finished she looked around. Sasori wasn't back yet, which made her smile bigger. Sakura quietly began playing "Thank you for the Music" by ABBA. She began singing with the song.

"...Thank you for the music-"

"You're welcome." Sasori smirked by the door, making Sakura jump and stop singing.

"Meanie!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

Sakura stopped being childish when she saw a second pair of shoes. Sakura looked at the clock, it was already 5:55! Had this stranger heard her singing?! Sakura's cheeks burned a bright pink.

"Sakura, this is Deidara, a good friend of mine." Sasori stepped out of the way to let Sakura see a guy not much older than herself. His hair was long and blonde, just like Judo's, except Deidara's was half up in a ponytail. His vibrant blue eyes were wide as they searched her body.

"Like what you see?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the attractive man.

"No-No!" Deidara stuttered, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

Sasori stared at his friend in amazement, it was rare for the blonde to lose his cool. Sakura had a smirk on her face.

She was going to enjoy this.

"So, what are we eating, yeah?" Deidara asked Sasori, regaining his composure.

"I don't know." Sasori shrugged.

"You don't know?" Sakura asked, her and Deidara wearing the same confused face.

"Nope." Sasori smiled innocently.


	3. Chapter 3 The mystery

Sakura was quietly playing the piano as Sasori made dinner, Deidara sat on the couch, watching Sakura. He actually thinks she's cute, he was a player and never thought girls as cute, but more under the lines as sexy or hot. But this girl had caught his eye, her pink hair slightly moving as she gracefully played the piano. He was actually attracted to this spunky little lady. Sakura would occasionally look over at Deidara or Sasori.

_"He's still staring at me!"_ Sakura's mind panicked.

"Hey Sakura!" Sasori yelled from the kitchen.

"What? Do you need help?" She started to get up.

"No, I wanted to hear that song you were writing."

"She's writing a song, yeah?" Deidara asked, surprised.

"Oh that's right, you're a musician aren't you Deidara?" Sasori smirked.

"Don't joke with me, you're in my band silly!" Deidara laughed.

"Sasori? You're in a band?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Yep, Piano." He laughed nervously.

"Cool!" Sakura, smiled, Who knew her shy cousin was in a band?!

"Yeah, Deidara is the singer."

"Really?" Sakura looked over at the boy surprised.

"Yep, pretty cool yeah?" Deidara smiled.

"Yeah!" Sakura was thoroughly impressed.

"How about we hear that song, yeah?" Deidara asked her.

Sakura's face turned a bright pink, making Deidara smile.

"I-I don' have my guitar..." She smiled at her excuse.

"I have one in my room." Sasori informed her.

_Shit. God damn it Sasori! Why did he have to do this to me! _Sakura thought.

She slowly shuffled to his room and found a brand new acoustic guitar on his bed. She picked it up and walked back to the two men. She went back to the piano and sat down on the bench, holding the guitar in front of her. She tuned it then sighed..

"Do I have to?" She asked them.

"yes." They both said, smiling.

Sakura began to play, then began singing "Bones". (credit goes to Ginny Blackmore)

"...And all I've ever wanted was for your damn arms to wrap themselves around me and say hey girl you are the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen!..." She sang loudly.

Sakura kept going until the song was done, she finished and sighed. She looked up at the two men, shock on their faces.

"That bad?" She felt tears sting her eyes, if both of them hated it then she felt like giving up.

The two men looked at each other and smiled.

"That was amazing (yeah)!" They yelled in unison, both walking toward her.

Sasori hugged her, "I'm so proud of you!" He laughed.

Deidara stood behind them thoughtfully, watching the two.

"Oh yeah! Dinner's ready." Sasori smiled, making the other two laugh.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

"This looks delicious Sasori!" Sakura laughed, eyeing the food.

"I agree with pinky, yeah!" Deidara smiled.

Sakura's grin left her face, "Pinky?"

Deidara looked up at her, had he actually said what he was thinking earlier?

"Sorry, slip of tongue, yeah." Deidara nervously smiled.

"Don't ever call me that again, transvestite." Sakura smirked.

Deidara blinked in surprise.

"Transvestite?" He asked, slightly angry.

"Yes." Sakura smirked, crossing her arms and enjoying the argument.

"I can assure you I am male and always have been." Deidara's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Oh yeah?!" Sakura challenged.

"I can prove it." Deidara smirked.

"How you gonna do that?"

"Just follow me and I'll show you." Deidara's smiled broadened.

"Stop." Sasori glared at Deidara, "There is a reason why we are here, besides hooking you two up." Deidara and Sakura's cheeks turned bright red. "Sakura, you remember Hidan, Itachi, and Pein, right?" Sasori asked.

"Yes." Sakura looked at her cousin confused.

"Any of them you like more than Deidara?" Sasori asked straight forward.

"E-Excuse m-me?!" Sakura gasped.

"Out of those four males, which one would you like to be with?" Sasori asked making Sakura furiously blush.

"Do I have to choose now?" She asked, trying to cover her blush.

"It would be best." Sasori looked at her straight.

"Why does she have to do this?" Deidara asked, barely hiding his blush.

"Not exactly, but it would be best."

She couldn't take it anymore, Sakura stood, mumbling a little, "Excuse me," before she walked to the bathroom.

Tears flowed from her eyes, why was her cousin doing this?

_Maybe I CAN choose. _She thought.

Choose? Choose who? Maybe Pein, he was nice, but more like a big brother. Wait... Did she have to go full commitment with these guys? Or was it just for show? If she doesn't have to love them, then she can do it... Right? If it was fake, could she do it? Could she be with any of them? What if Deidara was her final choice? A blush covered her face as she thought of magazines with pictures of the two together in romantic settings.

Wait... Magazines? Pictures? Romantic settings? She would surely lose her mind, their band wasn't that popular... was it? Once her mind was spinning in all directions a light tapping came on the bathroom door.

"Sakura?"

_Shit it's Deidara!_

Sakura rushed to the door and listened.

"Are you there?" He asked, his tone not holding its arrogance from before.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, she was still crying lightly.

"Will you be ok?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I think so." She sniffled, this is the kind of guy she would like, one who came after her.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can help." She could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sure." Neither of them moved.

"Maybe you should come into the hall, unless you want me in there." He was devilishly smirking at his perverted meaning behind his words.

"I'm coming out." She said, after a moment the door opened and her head was down.

"Sakura?" Deidara leaned down and tried to look at her face.

His eyes widened as he saw tears hit the floor. Did it scare her that much? Being with one of the ban members?

"I'll choose." She mumbled.

"You will?" Deidara looked at the girl, surprised.

"Yes." Sakura started to walk back to the dining room, but was stopped by Deidara grabbing her hand.

She turned and looked up at him, showing her face. Deidara widened his eyes as he saw her red and watery eyes. Deidara had an overwhelming urge to hug her, so he did. His long blonde hair cascaded over them like a veil.

"Deidara-kun..." Sakura blushed as the older teen hugged her tightly; he pulled away smiling.

"Kun?" He laughed.

"Did I actually say that?" Sakura's eyes were wide, did she actually say what she think she did?

Deidara only laughed, "Let's go to Sasori." He smiled.

They walked in unison to Sasori, both of their eyes widening as they entered the dining room. There standing before them was Hidan, Itachi, and Pein, Sasori smiling to himself at the table.

"Pein...?" Sakura breathlessly whispered.

He turned and smiled broadly at her, "Hey Sakura, how you've been?" He laughed.

"Pein!" Sakura smiled and ran to him, jumping into his open arms.

"Hi!" Pein smiled, wrapping his arms around her, swinging around a little.

_"Why is she so happy with him?" _Deidara thought, his hands clenching into fists.

"Hey Deidara." Itachi waved, no emotion.

"Hi." Deidara mumbled, unclenching his teeth.

"You fucking ok?" Hidan smirked, taking pleasure in Deidara's uneasiness.

"I'm fine." Deidara hissed.

"It's so nice to see you again Sakura." Pein whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's nice to see you too!" She laughed, landing on her feet and stepping back.

"Have you made up your mind?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to choose." She looked at her cousin, completely serious.


	4. Chapter 4 The secret

**Okay, this is going to be a short chapter. Don't ask me why, it's how I wrote it a year ago. :P Hope you liked the last chapter and this one. :)**

"Why did you choose him (me)?!" They all yelled.

"Sorry." Sakura blushed, looking at her hands.

"Well now that you have chosen we can tell you the secret." Sasori explained, some shock still on his face.

"Secret?" She asked, looking at all the men.

"We are the band Akatsuki." Sasori sighed.

Sakura's eyes widened, only now did she see the band. Judo, the singer, was no other than Deidara, Itachi was the bass, Kamo. Hidan was the insane guitarist, Matsu, and her own cousin Sasori was the mellow pianist, Atti.

"What part of the band is Pein in?" She asked.

"The manager." He smiled broadly.

"Then where do I come in?" She asked, becoming nervous.

"We need the magazines to know that the band is not heartless." Sasori explained, slight amusement in his eyes.

"So you want me to date the band members to make it seem like you guys are less heartless?" Sakura asked, skeptical to their plans.

"Yes, basically." Hidan smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

_Something isn't right about this..._


End file.
